Telecommunications carriers are assigned groups of telephone numbers consistent with a geographic number plan such as the North American Numbering Plan. These groups of numbers are available for carriers to assign to the carrier's customers. Individual customers often only need one or two telephone numbers, while businesses customers often need larger groups of telephone numbers. The carrier can assign vacant (e.g., available) telephone numbers to its customers based on the customer's request. In doing so, the carrier, either automatically or through its representatives, will often break up large groups of telephone numbers in a disorganized way. For instance, the carrier may use an automated process that selects a group of sequential telephone numbers without considering that certain telephone numbers are more desirable by some customers than as compared to others. For instance, a customer who desires a sequential group of ten telephone numbers would likely prefer the numbers “813-999-0000” through “813-999-0009” to the numbers “813-999-0023” through “813-999-0032.” In addition, a sales person may assign one number from a group of sequential telephone numbers to an individual customer and unknowingly break up a larger group that would have been more profitable to the carrier if the numbers were sold as a group to a business customer. Accordingly, a system and process are needed that groups telephone numbers in a way that considers those numbers that are more desirable to customers and prevents sales persons from breaking up groups of sequential telephone numbers that are more profitable if left intact.